


Primeval100 Drabbles 2013

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Primeval, Primeval: New World
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gathering of prompt responses for Primeval100 at LiveJournal for 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> Gathering of prompt responses for Primeval100 at LiveJournal for 2013.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For prompt #296 - Leftovers at Primeval100 on LiveJournal.

It didn’t take Jenny and Sarah very long to know that something was bothering their friends. They could see the tension in the corners of Becker’s eyes; the way Connor’s shoulders hunched; the defeat in Abby’s eyes. Even more obvious was the anger that was radiating from Danny.

Finally, Sarah reached out and laid her hand over Danny’s. “Talk to us, Danny. What’s going on?”

“We’re nothing but leftovers now.” It was Connor’s voice.

“We were just told that there’s no place for them at the ARC, now,” Becker said angrily. “Because they’re civilians.”

“Leftovers,” Abby whispered, ducking her head.


	2. One Too Many?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompt #297 - Role Model at Primeval100 on LiveJournal.

He didn’t think that it was something that Abby was aware of doing. It wasn’t even something that every one noticed. Only Becker noticed the changes in her – and that was because he noticed everything that happened. His attention to detail had only sharpened since his three friends had returned to their time. 

Puzzling over this, he approached Sarah one day and pulled her attention away from that cursed artifact.

“Have you noticed anything strange about Abby?”

Sarah frowned at him. “No, is she all right?”

“I don’t know. It’s just… have you noticed we have almost two Jenny’s now?”


	3. Afternoon Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For prompt #298 - How To Win Friends and Influence People at Primeval100 on LiveJournal.

Danny wasn’t known for his people skills. He was the one who hit obstacles with his own brand of stubbornness and managed to argue every person who worked in the ARC to a standstill to get what he wanted. He wasn’t the finesse. He was the blunt force meeting an immoveable object.

So when he showed up in the ARC in a suit and tie, everyone was suitably confused and awestruck.

Except Sarah. Sarah was shocked into silence when she saw Danny.

When they didn’t come back from lunch, it didn’t take a genius to figure out where they were.


	4. Torn Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny is caught off guard by a memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For prompt #299 - Bruises at Primeval100 on LiveJournal.

She had never been one to bruise easily or let them show.

Which was why she was caught off guard by coming across the torn photo that she had tossed into her locker so long ago. She leaned against the locker and stared into the face that looked like an exact replica of her own.

_Claudia Brown_. The woman Cutter had loved before he’d even known her.

She wondered if he’d somehow been reunited with the woman no one remembered and why she even cared.

Nor did she have an explanation for why she returned the photo to her locker.


	5. Anomalies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby hadn't believed Evan when he told her how her best friend died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For prompt #300 - Picture Prompt -- anomaly -- at Primeval100 on LiveJournal.

The first time she saw an anomaly, Toby thought it was her imagination. After all, it had been Evan who told her about them shortly after the death of her best friend. She didn’t believe him, of course, but it was at least some kind of an answer to what had happened.

The first time a creature came through it, Toby wasn’t sure what to think. Here was proof that the gateways were real and that the story Evan told her about Brooke’s death had merit.

After the anomaly closed, Toby slammed into Evan’s office with fierce determination.

“I’m in.”


	6. Staying Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen worries about Cutter, Cutter worries about changing time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompt #301- Gold at Primeval100 on LJ

Cutter didn’t even turn around when he heard footsteps behind him. His eyes were focused on the gold of the fallen leaves that had settled between the two trees. They would probably have seemed pretty to someone else, but they were not the gold he was wanting to see.

“I knew that I would find you here,” Stephen said as he joined him. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself, you know.”

Cutter shook his head. “Stephen, something we did changed the world and took her away from me. If I give up, then I really will have failed her.”


	7. What Just Happened Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anomaly _was_ just there, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For prompt #302 - Hand Held Anomaly Detector at Primeval100 on LiveJournal.

“Where did the anomaly go?” Jess asked as she looked from the object she held in her hand to her companion. “I know it detected something.”

“Is it working correctly?”

Jess nodded. “Yes. I watched Connor program it and charge it before he left the office last night with Abby.” She frowned, looking back up at the creature looking at them.

“Well, obviously the bloody thing is malfunctioning.”

“Lester, we are staring up at a _mammoth_ that wasn’t here before! That is not a malfunction. That is something more akin to a disaster!”

“He is _not_ coming home with me.”


	8. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia Brown has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For prompt #303 - Photographic Evidence at Primeval100 on LiveJournal.

It was the photograph that reminded her what she was desperately wanting to do.

She didn’t recall when it was taken, but it was of her, standing slightly close to Cutter, with Ryan on his other side.

It was a casual picture; a natural picture. Her, the man she was falling in love with and her closest friend.

A normal setting before that anomaly tore everything about her world apart.

Claudia packed supplies and headed down to the garage, making sure that no one was following her. She hadn’t even told Stephen of her plans.

Next stop: Forest Of Dean.


	9. Gentle Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompt #334 - Autumn Colors at Primeval100 on LiveJournal.

There were only a few things that could usually draw Toby far out of her comfort zone with her computers and machines. One of the ones that had the strongest pull on her was when fall was arriving. She would take a drive or a walk or whatever to find the best place to commune with nature.

The colors of autumn always seemed to envelop her senses and helped to give her more clarity of thought. Autumn was her favorite season and the colours were all a part of why.

Red and golds that filled her world with gentle fire.


End file.
